Never Alone
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: After leaving her planet, Staticy (a half human half kitsune) has to find a place where she would fit in. That's when she join in the H.I.V.E five. But when her sisters comes down to kill her for the sake of the universe, will the hive be able to stop them.
1. Escape

**A/N: Okay okay. This is my first teen titans fanfic and I'm so happy. Usually I wrote my OCs's as heroes but I'm doing a villain theme.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but if I did, there would be NO Jinx and Kid Flash romance! I rather have a villain stay a villain.**

**Genre: Adventure/Action, humor, romance, friendship, suspense**

**There would be a POV in the beginning and the end of the fanfic**

Alone. That's what I am. I never thought this would happen. I was in a ship that I stole so I could get away from my planet. Planet X. Pht, Planet X was a planet full of immortal and mortal women who never got off your back. They always talk about etiquette and class and all that junk. Of course, unless you wanted to become a guardian of the planet, but unfortunately you still had to be lady. Even if your a badass fighter like my sister, Ingrid. I was in training with my two older sisters and my younger one.

The oldest, Ingrid, was an ground element (well I guess it'll be earth, but we're not from there so we call it ground) She's the last of that kind. Her animal spirit was a cobra. When she got this spirit she became blind, but that doesn't matter to her. She has a great sense of smell and hearing and can defeat anything that gets in front of her path.

And maybe I should talk about animal spirits, just in case if your confused. Me and my sisters happen to be both human and animal that relates to you earth creatures. Our father was human and let's just say, he always hooked up with different magical creatures.

Ingrid's mother was a snake goddess. My second oldest sister, Aireal, an air element, had a mother of a flacon princess, but Aireal has a hawk spirit. My youngest sister, Zarya, is a water element. And to tell you the truth. I have no idea what her mother was. Zarya hasn't got her spirit yet so I can't help you on that either.

My mother was a kitsune, a nine tailed fox, but my kitsune is a Huli Jing. Which means my soul is darker. That's the very reason why I had to leave. My planet was about peace and tranquility, but we have guardians and do death to death combat lessons. Go figure. Anyway, I'm not that and I won't pretend it either. I was more of a crook. My kitsune powers were able for me to be cunning and devious. I stole many times without being caught. It was in my nature. I could shapeshift to anything I wanted to, so I could easily look like the manager to a store and takes things out when I wanted something.

And this was before I got my animal spirit. The day I got mine was a few days ago. Animal spirits gives you more power and can accompany you. You can also summon it out for everyone to see. Now, back to what I was saying. I got my spirit a few days ago. When you get one, you suppose to show everyone in the guardian tower. I remember it well, then again it, it was just a few days ago.

(Flashback)

I have finally reached the age to become a full fledge guardian. I started training when I was nine, but now I'm two hundred ninety-nine years old. (I look like a sixteen year old if I was on Earth, here I'm still counted as a adolescent though with an old age)

"Alright Staticy, just drink this and your spirit will come out." The commander said, holding a small cup.

I took the drink from his grip. There were guardians around, about eight hundred, waiting for me to drink it. I can see my sisters on the right side. I was kind of scared to drink it, but I wanted to see my spirit.

I drank it down slow though. It tasted like hot apple juice. I closed my eyes when I felt my stomach bubble. I had to concentrate hard and focus on my spirit. After a few seconds I felt something coming from my back.

I hear a lot of gasps that went into whispers. Wondering what was with all the commotions, I opened my eyes and turned around. It was a kitsune with only two tails and black wings that were on fire coming from the bottom, it also had pitch dark fur and piercing red eyes.

"Whoa, cool!"

"Not cool! It's a Huli Jing!" The commander came closer up to me. "A demon, and whoever has a demon spirit is a demon!"

"What?" I quickly looked over to my sisters. They all had nervous faces, except for Ingrid. With that, I ran outp the room.

(End of flashback)

It wasn't long after that when I had shapeshifted into a guardian and overheard my commander said they had to annihilate me immediately. I had quickly ran out to go to the ship main room. There was no time to pack so I turned on the engine and ended up with my journey out in space.

I didn't know where to go. Planet Y, which was like Planet X, were the men counterparts but of course I couldn't go there. Being a girl and all. I still don't understand why they had to separate the men from our planet. I remember when my father was still alive, he said he'd always wanted to go visit back to his old planet… Earth, as he calls it. Not sure how to find it, I had to put in the coordinates in the map based controller. Turns out the journey would take about six days. Lucky me.

It was now the fifth day and I only have six hours twenty minutes and four seconds… three seconds… two seconds… okay I'm getting out of track again.

I could've at least had packed up some food. I'm really hungry and the ship has no food what so ever. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Can't wait to see what's on Earth." I said before dozing off

**Okay, next chapter I'll introduce Jinx to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh! Y'all have to be kidding me! Can we ever do a mission without being caught, can we?!" Jinx was in front of the couch, screaming at her teammates. They recently tried to rob a bank but was caught by the Teen Titans. "You know what, I'm about to take a walk so I can bring misery to someone else." When she said that, she stomped out the room.

"… How long was that?" Billy asked, when she was gone.

"Sixteen minutes and twelve seconds. That's her shortest yell from this week." Billy's clone said with a stop watch in his hand.

-o-

A small orange ship was flying through the Earth's ozone layer. The sky was partly cloudy, so people didn't notice flying by.

"Let's see. Where can I land?" She asked herself. "Probably somewhere outside the city. Don't want to freak out people or make a huge a

scene."

Flying for some minutes she was passed the outside skirts of the city that lead to a forest.

"Alright, I can land here." She pressed a button that meant stop.

She quickly but carefully landed the ship in a cutting in the woods. She unbuckled her seatbelt when she landed the spacecraft on the ground.

"Finally!" Staticy said, coming out of her ship.

"So, this is Earth. Not much of a difference from Planet X but the sky color. Oh well." She shrugged and walked on, in a straight line.

It took ten minutes to reach the city. There were men, women, and children walking down the street. She felt weird being a around men when her planet had nothing but women, but hey, she couldn't do anything about it.

"Fabulous, I can get something to eat and something new to wear."

She looked around the area to find a place to eat. It didn't take long for her to find a pizzeria.

"Pi…zza." She read off the board to the place. "Never heard of it." She sniffed around with her canid scent. "I hope it taste good as it smells."

-o-

(Thirty minutes later)

"Ah, finally. Some alone time from the boys." Jinx was walking down the street enjoying her time.

By the time she walked in front of the city's pizzeria, she noticed a fancy car parking beside a building that was fifteen feet away. A man in a black suit got out the car and walked inside the silver building.

"Whoa, that sure is a beautiful car. It would be such a shame if something happened to it." Her eyes turned bright pink. With her powers, she had flipped the car upside down. The car horn started honking loudly. Jinx made a smirk to this.

"Good one." A voice said behind her.

Jinx turned around quickly to see a six teen year old. She had dark brown skin, had two big hair puffs on her side. One was yellow on the left side and red on the other. Her ears weren't human ears but more of fox ears that was in front of her hair puffs. She had red-orange eyes, the same color as her ears. With some orange eyeshadow in between her eye brown and eye. There was red lipstick only on her top lip. The outfit she was wearing were black leather boots that went past her knees by a few inches. She wore a catsuit that was red-orange on the left side and purple on the right. And there was a large cut in the middle of her suit that showed half of her breast to her navel.

"Who are you?" Jinx was eyeballing her.

"I'm Staticy Fox, and you?"

"I'm Jinx."

"AHHHHH! MY CAR!" They were interrupted by the man screaming about his car that was flipped over.

The girls started to laugh to his panic.

"Let's go." Staticy said, turning around running.

Jinx followed her and noticed the girl had a tail. 'What is she?' She thought.

They kept running past a few blocks, till they reached to the corner at third block of the city. Jinx was taking a breather while Staticy was perfectly fine.

"So… how many people have powers on Earth?" Staticy turned back to Jinx.

"Huh, not many. Just me and my team with those pesky Teen Titans."

"Teen Titans?"

"Yeah, there superheroes who always defeat us when me and my team try to do something."

"What kind of things do y'all do?"

"Things like stealing."

"Really? I love stealing things too."

"You do?"

"It's in my nature." She shrugged then looked around the area. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Jinx smiled and thought, 'I like this girl.'

-o-

Time seem to crawl for the teen girls. They went from making pranks on people to stealing clothes from the mall to… well, take anything they wanted.

It was now eight thirty and the sky was glowing a reddish-pink, as the day was ending. They were in the park sitting on the bench.

"Man, I can't even remember when I had so much fun." The hex girl turned towards the other. "We should hang out more often."

"Yeah, we should." Staticy made a smile, knowing she just made a friend on her first day on Earth.

"Where do you live?"

"Huh, oh nowhere. I just got here after all."

"So… you don't know where to go?" Jinx asked Staticy. The black girl shook her head. "How about you come with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, well… how about joining the team. We could use another person who'd be useful, especially when I have someone to relate to in the same time."

"Will that be okay?"

"Will that be okay?! I'm the leader. I can have anyone join in when I want to."

She shrugged, "Alright then. I'll do it."

**Chapter two finished. Will the guys be okay with another female teammate?**


End file.
